Mario
"Their ass are the one who needs-a-saving" -Mario in OVGmTH edition JaphethMario21st's Headcanon:. Walfas Sketches: Mario is a main non-Touhou character. He's shown to be an idiot at times. Mario is extremely confident about his actions, he always thought that rules in Gensokyo (or other gaming universe). Example, thinking that all stars are invisible as shown as the Angry birds skits and Star, Starbright Give Me Pasta Power, And thinking Touhou Project is easy based on the amount of girls. Appearance: * JaphethMarioBros Series Walfas Sketches Walfas Sketches - OVGmTH Edition He first appeared in OVGmTH (Other Video Game meets Touhou) in a skit where Mario thought looking at Yuyuko straight in the face wouold scared her, but it ended up backfiring him. He also appeared with his brother, Luigi. Mario got head injuries by smashing part of a brick of the Scarlet Devil Mansion wall with his head. Another skit appears him in a parody of the Last Supper with the other Video Game characters and Reimu Hakurei where Mario is portrayed as Jesus Christ. While preparing for a prayer, Yuyuko just eat all of the dinner, and Mario, Reimu Hakurei the others attacked Yuyuko Mario also appear in the only Angry bird skit in this part. Mario also injured himself by collecting the stars. His cameo role is at nearly the end of the sketches, where Steve thinks Touhou and Neptunia are anime series Walfas Sketches - OVGmTH The Sequel Edition Mario appeared in the beginning skit where it has a similar set-up as the previous edition. Except ithis time, it's Mario who's playing, and Touhou Project is the game he let's play. Mario also killed Yoshika, by treating him like a Yoshi, by ditching her to give himself, an extra boost He also started his own Science Show with marisa Kirisame. Tho when he mentions piano and Marisa sends one, mario starts to have flashbacks (in reference to the infamous piano in Super mario 64) He also is shown to read some poetry. However a floating Reimu Yukkari head appear. Mario got scared. Yukkari Reimu is weirded out with Mario's reaction and ask if he has seen a floating deform head before, Mario thinks about it and has flashback from the infamous Mario Teaches Typing. But he denied remembering such thing, Yukkari Reimu isn't convinced . His cameo role is much greater in number than the previous Walfas sketches. He appeared in # Undertale opening parody # Kongou's pun # On a love drama together with Reimu Hakurei in the televison # A painting in Mary's skit # A plumber in Neptunia's skit Walfas - Marisa and Mario's Mushroom Tho, this is a preview for OVGmTH 3. Marisa was trying to find some mushrooms, but couldn't, until Mario finds some mushroom for the both of them. Until it was revealed the the mushrooms are explosive created by Teemo Walfas: Spaztique the Pizza Guy He appears as a cameo. Mario realize that there's Pizza outside, and is pretty exicred. Until Reimu uses Mario has a projectile weapon against Spaztique. Walfas - Hina's Unfortunate Spin He appears as cameo. Complaining about this new fad (tho he doesn't remember the name and mistaken as Crash Bandicoot) doesn't come close to Beyblade. Until he has been attacked by hina Relationship: Touhou Project: Reimu Hakurei- Mario sometimes hangs in Reimu's Shrine. Reimu feels neutral towards Mario, especially in his crazy antics. But at the end, they're seen to be friends Marisa Krisiame - Mario and Marisa are shown to be friendly towards each other (mostly when it comes to mushrooms). There's a possibly that Marisa Kirisame is his daughter. His universe: Luigi - '''Luigi is his younger brother '''Other Video Game characters: '''Sonic The Hedgehog - '''Before appearing in Walfas, Sonic was his friend, despite being rivals for a long time. '''Blanc - '''Blanc is his goddess and possibly his creator. (Since Blanc is a parody of Nintendo) Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle * Superman and Goku vs Super Mario and Sonic * Touhou Project vs Super Mario